Death and All His Friends Tag
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: What if Lexie had got shot?


A/N I have been searching everywhere for a 'what if' story for the season six finale of Grey's Anatomy and NO ONE HAS! So of course now I have to do it for all the people who are out there annoyed because no else did it and they're too lazy to write it. Also this is my first Grey's Anatomy fic. I like the series and double liked the finale, but I'm not obsessed so soz if I get something wrong.

Lexie Grey

I hurried down the corridor with the equipment Mark desperately needed in order to save Alex's life.

I turned the corner, looking behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. I turned back to the front and I stopped short.

Mr Clark was there. What was he doing at the hospital? Then I saw the gun in his hand and everything clicked.

"Oh, Mr Clark" I said in an almost whisper.

"I didn't plan to shoot all those people," said Mr Clark.

"No of course you didn't. You were…sad. You were- you were grieving," I said.

"I only planned to shoot Doctor Sheppard. And Doctor Webber. And you," he said and my heart may as well have stopped in my chest.

He raised the gun, and pointed it at my head.

"You unplugged the machines, your hands killed my Allison," he said.

My heart felt as though it was going to burst through my chest. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worst.

I love you Meredith.

_I love you Dad._

_I love you Alex._

…_I love you Mark…_

BANG!

BANG!

I heard the first gunshot go off and felt a burning pain in my right shoulder, knocking me off my feet. I heard the second shot go off almost directly after the first, but instead of feeling a burning in another part of my body, I heard a THUMP and as I peered around the corner of the cart I was pushing I saw Mr Clark on the ground with a wound that looked similar to mine.

I turned around and saw a SWAT man signalling to me to move out of the way. I didn't need telling twice.

I got up favouring my injured side and set off down the hall, in the opposite direction.

I bit back a moan as I nearly slipped on my own blood that was dripping onto the floor.

The pain in my shoulder was building every time I took a step so I focused on where I was going instead. I had been taking the quickest route to the room we had Alex in, but of course I couldn't go that way now.

So the long route then.

Hurrying as much as I could while bearing the pain, I turned corner after corner, went down what felt like a million hallways, constantly looking over my shoulder for Mr Clark. I wouldn't be as lucky a second time.

I finally reached the room and I hurried in saying immediately "how is he?"

"He's getting worse. You got the stuff?" he asked not even looking at me.

"Yeah, here," I said handing him _Insert_.

Once I thought he wouldn't need me anymore I lent on the wall, letting myself slide to the ground. I knew that I should be helping but…it hurt just do damn much! 

"Lexie, I need your help saving _your_ boyfriend, you know!" said Mark, still working on Alex.

"It's all my fault," I said tearing up.

"What?" asked Mark, briefly looking in my direction and then doing a double take, his eyes widening as he saw the steady _drip drip_ of blood on the ground.

"The only reason Mr Clark is here is b-because w-we took his wife off life-support," I told him, as he began to move slowly into a crouch in front of me.

"When did the shooter become Mr Clark?" he asked.

I nodded, "I s-saw him, and he s-said th-that he didn't mean to kill all those people. H-he t-told me that he only came to kill D-doctor W-w-webber and D-derick and m-m-me."

She looked up and saw through blurry eyes that Mark looked very alarmed at this new information.

"And he shot you," he said.

I nodded my eyes tearing up from a combination of pain, stress and guilt.

"Can I have a look at it?" he asked hesitantly.

"W-we should be l-looking after A-alex," I said trying to sit up, but crying out in pain when I put too much pressure on my shoulder.

"Kerev will be fine for the moment, lets look at you," he said.

"I need you to lie down, so I can get a better look, okay?" he said.

I nodded again, and lowered myself to the ground.

"Okay," he said to himself and he cut my scrub top and examined the bullet wound.

He winced several times which told me it was bad, but despite the fact that there was a man out looking to kill me, a bullet in my shoulder and my boyfriend possibly dying on a table beside me, I felt incredibly safe just looking into Marks eyes.


End file.
